Radiant In Red
by psychegloom
Summary: Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs, and I know, I know it's not your time, but bye bye...WARNING: DarkFic, onesided GinRuki, IchiRuki


**A/N:** Okay, so I'm warning, this will be VERY creepy to most of you, I do not approve of necrophilia and I doubt I ever will. I'm just trying out a different writing style. This will only be a threeshot, I was going to do it all in one chapter, but it would be too long, I'm already finished with it, but I want to see how ppl respond to it before going on...

Inspired by Avenged Sevefold's "A Little Piece of Heaven"

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANYTHING BELONGING TO AVENGED SEVENFOLD

* * *

He had to give her some credit. Killing her was not as easy as he though it'd be.

As it turns out, the bitch put up quite the fight. Clawing to the last strands of life left in her like a wild animal, clawing at his back as he fucked her…as he strangled her. A cat. He always found there was something feline about her, even though she couldn't literally turn into a cat like Yoruichi Shihoin.

These were the thoughts going through Gin Ichimaru's head, as he removed Rukia Kuchiki's organs, to keep her body preserved as long as possible. He placed the blood-covered organs in separate jars. Contrary to the thoughts of others, Gin Ichimaru was not completely sick and heartless, in fact, he was keeping in mind the friends and relatives of the tiny shinigami. Since he had no intention of returning the body for them to bury, he would provide them with her organs. What more could they want?

If they were lucky, the heart would still be beating by the time it arrived to them. You see…Rukia-chan was technically still alive when he opened her up; he had only choked her until she was unconscious. Her heart would be the last thing he took out, to keep it warm and beating.

"All done," said Gin looking down at the gory sight of what was once a warm and lively Rukia Kuchiki. Her Torso was still opened, he would close it back up, but he needed a moment to look at his work of art.

"Well, you're quite the taxidermist," smirked Szayel Aporro walking into Gin's bedroom.

"Ya think so? She's so pretty don't ya think?"

"Hmm, personally I liked her better when she was alive, but, I guess we all have different tastes," said Szayel cleaning his fingernails.

"Well, take these to Bya-kun and Kurosaki-kun, wouldn't wanna keep'em waiting," said Gin standing up and handing three large jars to Aporro.

"I'll be right on it," said Aporro taking the jars with him and walking out of the room.

"We're all alone Rukia-chan, you and me, I've finally got ya just how I wanted," chuckled Gin as he began to stitch her up, "don't worry about the scars, Szayel has a great balm that will make them go away instantly."

He carried her to the bathroom and placed her inside the bathtub; the water almost instantly turned red. He left her there, and left back to his bedroom to mop the bloody floor. Once he was finished, he walked back to the bathroom, finished washing her up, then wrapped her in a violet blanket.

He laid her on the bed, and took the balm Szayel gave to him, he put some in his palms and rubbed it all over her torso, being deliberately slow, he wanted to feel every inch of her…again and again…just like he would every day from now on, as many times as he wanted.

His fingertips glided towards her breasts, and he climbed on top of her, taking one of the firm mounds into his mouth and suckling it the way her new born babe must have just only two days ago. She was so submissive this way, and he loved it.

"I'm sorry Rukia-chan, I know it wasn't yer time, but smile, ya'll never age now, I'll keep ya young and preserved forever…" He watched as her scars disappeared, leaving her skin as smooth and flawless as before, except now, it was much more pale.

"Rukia-chan," he whispered seductively in her ear, he took off his pants, and settled himself in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her; he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, fascinated with how the warmth of her body slowly disappeared.

"Ya know Rukia-chan, from the moment I met ya, I knew someday I'd taker yer, _breath_, away," he said chuckling at his own joke ,"I always knew I'd be the end of ya, and ya can't imagine how much it turned me on to know that."


End file.
